


I''ll be all that you see

by LunaIssabella



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Cariño, ahora es mi turno





	I''ll be all that you see

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está dedicada a mi beta, que cumple años hoy. Con mucho amor

**I'll be all that you see**

_He took the spotlight shinning so bright, let me to fade away_

_But honey, now the turn is mine_

_You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change_

_You, yes you, made me insane_

_But not anymore, I'm in control_

_I have the stage, you can't turn the page now_

_Focus on me, I'll be all that you* see_

_No, can't run away_

_Now, All eyes on me_

**All eyes on me – OR3O**

Daffy observa a Bugs sentado por encima de él en un viejo escritorio lleno de polvo por una vez importándole poco ensuciar su caro pantalón de tela negro, ladea la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos negros parecen más oscuros de lo que son, si es que eso es realmente posible, y la suave sonrisa en sus labios sólo provoca que el miedo crezca en Bugs. Trata de levantarse, alejarse lo suficiente para dejar un margen entre los dos con la intención de tener más espacio para huir en el momento preciso pero el intento es en vano pues tropieza con sus piernas atadas cayendo de bruces en una posición más incómoda que la anterior.

—Es inútil —la voz de Daffy suena ligeramente divertida.

Lo último que recuerda Bugs es haber llegado a la casa luego de un rodaje difícil, ver una sombra a su lado y luego todo negro. No sabe cuanto tiempo después despertó amarrado, incapaz de ver donde estaba, por una estúpida venda en sus ojos, o gritar, por estar amordazado. Finalmente, luego de sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo allí donde está, la venda fue retirada de sus ojos y para su sorpresa Daffy estaba frente a él mirándolo con una emoción que no fue capaz de reconocer en ese momento.

Trata de mirar con enojo al hombre, pero su cabello cae sobre su rostro libre de los productos que suele usar para controlarlo interponiéndose con su vista. Daffy ríe levantándose de un salto acercándose hasta estar a su altura y se agacha para alzar su rostro sosteniendo sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? —acaricia suave sus mejillas con sus pulgares sin dejar de sonreír—, todos creen que yo te hice daño o algo por el estilo, luego de nuestra última discusión —rueda los ojos riendo sin humor.

Bugs lo recuerda a medias; recuerda que estaban en el set grabando un capítulo y que hubo una escena que sacó de su centro a Daffy iniciando una discusión, en su opinión, sin sentido como todas las demás. No recuerda la escena exacta, no recuerda sus palabras exactas pero si recuerda que entre insultos se deslizó una amenaza de muerte que pesaba más que las anteriores amenazas vacías de hacerle daño. En ese momento no le prestó atención pero no se sorprende de que sus amigos hayan sospechado en primera instancia de Daffy, no luego de que por su culpa ha tenido algunos accidentes que lo han mantenido lejos del trabajo.

—La policía me interrogó, te han buscado en todas partes pero no han sido capaces de encontrarte —la sonrisa siniestra parece relajarse en un intento de ser dulce pero la mirada en sus ojos causa el efecto totalmente contrario—, sólo que no se les ocurrió buscarte en tu propia casa, parece que se olvidaron de que vivimos juntos.

—Daffy —Bugs bufa haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de arrastrar sus rodillas por el duro suelo y aprovechando que sostiene su rostro utiliza esa estabilidad para impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba haciendo presión en sus rodillas hasta quedar arrodillado lejos de él—, si esto es una venganza por la pelea…

—Oh Bugs —Daffy le interrumpe arrodillándose también y gatea hacia él hasta invadir su espacio personal sin dejarle la opción de retroceder sin caerse—, es por mucho más que eso.

Daffy sostiene su rostro nuevamente y ahora que sus ojos están a la misma altura Bugs nota que su mirada parece ligeramente perdida pero brillando de una forma que no le deja dudas que algo no está del todo bien en su cabeza.

—Ahora que no estás y que la policía ya no sospecha de mi todos ven mi verdadero talento. Tratan de reemplazarte conmigo, sí, pero pronto se olvidarán de que alguna vez eras el mejor actor de la empresa —sonríe de nuevo, los labios estirándose cada vez más de una forma retorcida en un chiste que sólo él entiende—. Y ahora que no estás, no hay nadie que se robe tu atención. Serás solamente mío.

Sus palabras descolocan a Bugs por completo. ¿Ser solamente suyo? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Daffy?

—¡Es un ganar-ganar! —sus manos se aprietan contra sus mejillas calvando sus uñas, por suerte bastante cortas, allí provocándole un leve escozor—, todos por fin van a admirarme y tu atención no será para nadie más que para mí.

La realización golpea a Bugs que por la impresión jadea echándose hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo. Daffy no hace nada para ayudarlo a enderezarse, demasiado entretenido con la mirada de horror en los ojos de Bugs. No le importa en lo absoluto si sus ojos reflejan miedo, horror o ira, lo único que le importa es que no mirará a nadie más que a él, todos lo miraran a él brillar como la estrella que es.


End file.
